


Dragging You Down

by alby_mangroves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Art, Bottoming from the Top, Bucky rides Steve into the workout mat rather than the sunset but it's still romantic, Demons, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, demon!Bucky, demon!Bucky's demon dick, ok ok i'm sorry i'll try some real tags, which explores the What If HYDRA experimented with demonic occult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Illustrations for part 1 and Part 3 of the seriesFalling's Just Another Way To Flyby Arania & Kamiki
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 60
Kudos: 291





	1. Art for Part One: Dragging You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/gifts), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lifting You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256559) by [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaArt), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki). 
  * Inspired by [Dragging You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320499) by [AraniaArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaArt), [Kamiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiki/pseuds/Kamiki). 



> I'm so fascinated by this idea, HYDRA experimenting with the occult in order to create their own slave demon. Please read the tags carefully as there are some very dark themes explored throughout the series, but for those like me who need to be careful about darker content at times, the authors have created a very handy plot outline of the 2nd - and darkest - part in the series, so we can all exercise self care while still enjoying the story. Lots of amazing artists have already created art for the series too and your eyeballs will be blessed as you see it embedded throughout the series. I hope you enjoy all the fantastic illustrations of this verse and maybe even my humble additions too ♥

[Tumblr](https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/190707128144/demonbucky-for-fallings-just-another-way-to) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1225923560847183872?s=20) | [DW](https://alby-mangroves.dreamwidth.org/)


	2. Art for Part 3: Lifting You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Bucky takes what he wants.

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1269091546961346568?s=20) | Tumblr**


End file.
